


Schůzka

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//Pokud se budou zdát trochu OOC, tak se (ne)omlouvám...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Schůzka

**Author's Note:**

> //Pokud se budou zdát trochu OOC, tak se (ne)omlouvám...

_"Tady Galahad. Potřeboval bych schůzku s Mycroftem Holmesem."_ ozval se vážný hlas z telefonu. 

"V jaké příležitosti, pane Harte?" zeptala se Anthea. Neochotně odložila šálek čaje a z šuplíku vytáhla sešitek. 

 _"... Znáte moje jméno? Kdo jste?"_  

"Anthea." odpověděla prostě. 

_"Anthea? To mi nezní moc jako pravé jméno."_

"Ostatně jako Galahad." potvrdila Anthea. "Co tedy potřebujete?"

_"Schůzku... Je to důležité, týká se záchrany světa!"_

"Mohli by jste být konkrétnější? Posledně volal Merlin a tvrdil něco podobného. Přitom šlo o pouhou prkotinu."

Eggsymu chvíli trvalo, než odpověděl.  _"Jde o tajnou záležitost."_

Anthea odložila propisku a začala se věnovat nehtům. "V tom případě má pan Holmes čas až za měsíc."

 _"To je pozdě!"_ přerušil ji Eggsy.

Anthea čekala, zatímco si míchala čaj.

_"Jde o státní záležitost, kterou nehodlám řešit s obyčejnou sekretářkou!"_

Anthea se zarazila uprostřed pohybu.  "Drahý pane Harte, pan Holmes má dost jiných problémů a..!"

"O tom dost pochybuji."

"A také!" zavrčela Anthea. "Budu muset já, obyčejná sekretářka, připravit podklady k vaší schůzce a později po schválení, vypracuji i zbytek. Polovinu času tam budu muset sedět s Vámi..!"

"Jistě, ale raději bych..."

"Pane Harte, ještě jednou mě přerušíte a zaručuji vám, že si na vás pan Holmes najde čas až za hodně dlouho." řekla výhružně Anthea.

 Galahad se chtěl omluvit, ale neodvážil se.

"Potřebuji vědět, čeho se schůzka týká, aby se mohl pan Holmes připravit. A ne, momentálně není přítomen."

Eggsy polkl otázku. Chvíli váhal, než ve stručnosti řekl o co jde. 

"Děkuji, pane Harte. Pan Homles vás příjme zítra před druhou hodinou ve své kanceláři."

"Zítra?"

"Lituji, ale dřív to nepůjde. Bude na vás mít čas jen hodinu, takže pokud ho neoslníte do deseti minut, buďte struční." 

"Nestěžuji si." řekl Galahad trochu zaskočen její změnou nálady. "Děkuji." dodal.

"Pěkný den, pane Harte." řekla Anthea a ukončila hovor.

 

"Snad je to vše..."

Anthea zvedla hlavu a pohlédla na Mycrofta, který vyšel ze své kanceláře.

"Hmm, potřebuji si promluvit se Sherlockem, takže tady tak dvě hodiny nebudu."

"Ano, pane." přikývla Anthea. "Mimochodem, pan Hart od Kingsmanů se za vámi zítra před druhou zastaví."

"Pan Hart?"

"Galahad, poslední Hart..."

"Oh jistě. No dobře." povzdechl si Mycroft, než si oblékl sako a odešel.

Anthea zvedla šálek čaje a pozorovala zápisky týkající se schůzky s nejmladším Galahadem, kterého kdy Kingsmani měli. 

 

*-*

 

Eggsy pozoroval mobil se smíšenými pocity. Po chvíli ho schoval a vstal.

Teď už chápal Merlinův úsměv, když mu předával úkol, aby zařídil schůzku u Mycrofta Holmese. 

Dokonce už pochopil i větu  _Rozohní se překvapivě brzy._ Na otázku co tím myslí, se jen usmál.

Tentokrát už ho ani Roxy nezastaví.

"Merline!"


End file.
